What's wrong with Sheldon?
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Penny loses her patience with a rude Sheldon. But what will she do when she finds out why?
1. Chapter 1

Penny entered 4A complete with washing basket.

"Hey Moonpie, Saturday, 8.15, you ready?" she asked. Sheldon glanced up at her from his laptop.

"I am not doing my laundry." He said quietly and turned back to his laptop.

"What? But it's laundry night." Said Penny.

"Like I said…I'm not doing it." Said Sheldon leaning closer to the screen. Penny moved closer and glanced over his screen.

"The answer is 23." Said Penny with a small smile. Sheldon let out a frustrated sigh and glanced in her direction.

"Penny, this happens to be a series of complex equations, I don't have time for your silliness." Said Sheldon before turning back to his laptop.

"Hey, there's no need to be rude!" said Penny a little offended.

"There's no need for you to walk uninvited into my apartment, it still happened." Replied Sheldon.

"Jackass!" muttered Penny storming out of the apartment. She unlocked her door, stepped in and threw the basket on the floor.

"Talking to me like that. Rude little shit." Muttered Penny making her way to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. Her phone went off. She half expected some half hearted apology from Sheldon, but instead it was Leonard.

"Hey Leonard." She sighed quietly as she answered it.

"Hi Penny. I'm just picking up something for dinner, you want me to pick anything up for you?" asked Leonard.

"No thanks Leonard. I'm too annoyed to eat." Said Penny.

"What's wrong?" asked Leonard.

"Sheldon just being a rude jerk." Replied Penny.

"OK, let me rephrase my question. What's wrong that's not a 99% of the time normality?" asked Leonard.

"He was so rude to me Leonard. I've got a right mind to go over there and go all Nebraska on his ass." Said Penny.

"Penny, you know what Sheldon is like, you probably used the wrong shampoo on your hair or something, you know how the littlest thing can set him off." Said Leonard.

"Yeah, well he likes Green Apple, so I'm gonna take a shower and put Peach Blossom on, just to spite him!" said Penny.

"Oh good lord, you two aren't going to go all out war on each other again are you?" groaned Leonard.

"He started it!" cried Penny.

"Can't you be the mature one and end it quickly?" asked Leonard. Secretly he knew it wouldn't happen, but he had to ask.

"Sheldon should learn he can't just talk to his friends like something he stepped his shoes in. I'm not dog crap Leonard!" cried Penny.

"I know you're not, you're a beautiful girl." Said Leonard.

"Don't try calming me down!" snapped Penny.

"Of course. Giving my girlfriend a compliment. What was I thinking?" asked Leonard sarcastically. Wrong moment for it!

"Oh you think you can throw lines in like that? I am really not in the mood!" snapped Penny.

"Penny, I'll pick you up some food, I'll be home as soon as I can." Said Leonard. Penny didn't even respond, other than to hang up and throw her phone on the couch. She let out a yell of frustration then glared at the still open door and across the hallway. She marched over to 4A and swung the door open.

"Just so you know Sheldon, I'm sick of your shit! We all try and be your friend and you're so out of touch with reality that you treat us all like dirt! No wonder you don't have any friends!" yelled Penny and she slammed the door closed and marched back to her apartment. She slammed the door behind her and kicked the washing basket across the floor causing her washing to fall out. There was a long silence before a familiar sound.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!


	2. Bathtime disturbance

Penny glared at the door for a moment then paced over and swung it open. Sheldon was standing in his classic arms behind his back pose, a blank expression on his face.

"Penny, I would prefer it if you would refrain from such emotional outbursts in my apartment. I have a lot of important work to do and I would rather not experience the interruption." He said simply.

"Inter…Sheldon, you are such a…you know what, there's not even a word that describes you!" said Penny.

"Genius?" he asked. That only stoked the fire of anger in Penny more.

"Well from now on, you can keep away from my apartment too!" spat Penny.

"Very well. I have more important things to worry about than your swirling vortex of entropy you call an apartment." Said Sheldon. He turned on his heel and made his way back over to 4A. No sooner had he closed the door then Penny swung it open again.

"What in the hell has got into you tonight you condescending jackass?" cried Penny.

"Penny, did I not make myself clear when I asked for you to refrain from making emotional outbursts in my apartment?" he asked in reply. He made his way back to his laptop and Penny stormed out of the apartment. She slammed the door of her apartment and kicked out at the couch.

"Stupid rude piece of…" Penny trailed off in frustration. How could anyone describe Sheldon at the best of times, yet alone when he was being so overwhelmingly rude. Penny drew herself a bath and as she lowered herself into it she finally sighed. It was all of half an hour before she heard the familiar knocks and calls of her name. She ignored it. Suddenly the bathroom door opened and Sheldon stood in the doorway.

"What the hell?!" screamed Penny trying to cover herself up with the bubbles.

"Penny, since you ignored my previous request, I have drawn up a written contract requesting you refrain all entry to my apartment." Sheldon explained holding out a piece of paper.

"Sheldon, what the hell do you think you're doing? You can't just barge into my apartment like this!" yelled Penny.

"You seem to think it OK to do the same at mine. If I had a dollar for every time you have entered my apartment without invitation I wouldn't need to be employed by Caltech as my financial requirements would already be satisfied several times over." Replied Sheldon.

"I've never barged into your bathroom when you're taking a bath!" cried Penny.

"Penny, it is hardly as if I haven't seen it all before. As has practically the entire male population of Passadena." Sheldon replied.

"Get out! Get out of my apartment!" cried Penny, a sense of fury washing over her.

"I require a signature." Said Sheldon holding the paper and a pen out to her. Penny glared at him in disbelief and took the pen, scribbling a slightly soapy signature onto the paper he was holding.

"Very good. I bid you farewell Penny." Said Sheldon before turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Penny just say back in shock. What the hell was wrong with him?! Her phone went off and she reached across to the phone and answered it.

"Hey Amy." She sighed finally.

"Good evening bestie. I was wondering if you had plans this evening?" asked Amy.

"Apart from murdering your boyfriend, no." said Penny with a half-hearted chuckle.

"You can't do that, what about his adorable face?" cried Amy.

"I didn't mean literally Amy." Said Penny rolling her eyes.

"What's wrong with Sheldon?" asked Amy.

"I ask myself that on a daily basis." Said Penny.

"Have you found him to be especially rude to the point of making you want to thump him?" asked Amy.

"Yes!" cried Penny.

"Oh good. It's not just me then." Said Amy.

"He's been like that with you too? Atleast it's not just me." Said Penny.

"Is that water I can hear?" asked Amy.

"I'm in the bath." Replied Penny.

"Ohhhhh…" sighed Amy.

"Eww! Amy, you're creepy sometimes, focus on Sheldon!" said Penny pulling a face.

"Sorry bestie, I got distracted. I think there's something wrong with him." Said Amy.

"You're damn right there's something wrong with him. It's called 'Being Sheldon'!" said Penny.

"No Penny, I'm serious. He's been acting especially rude ever since he got back from the doctors." Said Amy.

"The doctors? Is he sick? Hey, he'd better not be expecting me to sing Soft Kitty!" said Penny.

"Ever since he got back from the doctors he's been focused totally on his work, to the point any interaction with anyone else is seen as a waste of his time. He said he was waiting for some test results but he wouldn't tell me what they were or what the results were. Penny, I'm his girlfriend, I have a right to know do I not?" asked Amy.

"He never said anything to me about test results. It still doesn't excuse how he's been acting though. I mean there's Sheldon, and then there's this!" said Penny.

"Penny, I'm worried about him. Will you have a word? He listens to you." Said Amy.

"Not anymore he doesn't. I'm not even allowed in his apartment. He broke into my bathroom and handed me a written contract." Said Penny.

"Sheldon saw you in the bath?" asked Amy.

"Uh huh." Said Penny.

"I never thought I would want to be Shedon before. Wow." Sighed Amy.

"Amy, for god sake, do you even realise how creepy you sound sometimes?" asked Penny.

"There is nothing wrong with me admiring your naked beauty." Replied Amy.

"How do you even know what I look like naked?" asked Penny.

"I have imagination." Said Amy.

"Oh god, no wonder you're Sheldons girlfriend, you're just as messed up in the head as he is!" said Penny.

"Oh Penny, you cannot deny you are a thing of beauty. That slim sexy body of yours. Those luscious breasts. That…"

"Amy, I swear to god, if you say what I think you're about to say we are no longer friends!" Penny interrupted her.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bad bestie. I should be punished." Said Amy. She let out an excited giggle and Penny scrunched up her face at the mental image appearing in her brain.

"Amy, you're going to have to speak to Sheldon and find out what's wrong." Said Penny trying to get the subject back on track and away from Amys lesbian thoughts of her.

"But Penny, he won't talk to me. You're his best friend. You can't abandon him now. He needs you." Said Amy.


	3. Sheldons struggle

"Amy, can't you talk to him? You're his girlfriend!" said Penny.

"Bestie, you know he talks to you. If anyone can get him to admit what's wrong it's you." Said Amy.

"God damnit. It had better be something big because if he's just being an arrogant rude pig for no reason I'm gonna go Nebraska on his ass!" cried Penny.

"Penny, all I know is he had some tests done and he's been acting strange ever since he got the results. You need to find out what those results are and then you'll know why he's acting so strange." Said Amy.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for you. As far as I'm concerned he's just a jackass." Said Penny. She hung up and climbed out of the bath. When she was finally dressed she made her way across the hallway and tapped softly on the door. Sheldon opened it.

"Why are you here?" asked Sheldon, placing his arms behind his back in his trademark pose.

"I spoke to Amy. She said you had some test results and there might be a reason you're acting like such a jerk. I said I'd ask you." Shrugged Penny.

"But you're not really bothered?" Sheldon asked.

"Should I be?" asked Penny.

"That's not up to me to say." Shrugged Sheldon. He went to close the door but Penny put her hand out.

"Are you ill?" asked Penny. Sheldon paused for a moment.

"You don't seem concerned. You need not come over here just because Amy asked you to." Said Sheldon.

"Why are you being like this?" asked Penny.

"How should I be?" asked Sheldon.

"Not like this. Why are you being so horrible, so rude, so unfriendly? Personally if you just want to be crappy with me I don't care, but Amy cares. She's your girlfriend." Said Penny.

"Yes, I suppose I should draw up a relationship termination agreement given the circumstances." Mused Sheldon.

"What circumstances?" asked Penny. Sheldon glared at her for a moment.

"You need not concern yourself with my welfare. As I have pointed out on many occasions I have lots of work I need to get done." Said Sheldon. Penny paused for a moment.

"Is it something serious? Why are you rushing to get work done now?" asked Penny.

"Penny, it's private. You need not concern yourself with it." Said Sheldon. He tried to close the door but Penny kept her hand firm.

"Will you atleast tell Amy? She deserves to know, she's your girlfriend." Said Penny. Sheldon paused.

"Penny, I am dealing with this in my own way. I'm used to having to do that, it's been something I've had to do all my life. I don't have anyone I can confide in, and I don't need anyone either." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, you're starting to scare me now. What the hell are these test results?" asked Penny.

"I can't tell you. I can't tell anyone. I have to deal with this in my own way. Will you please move your hand so I can close the door?" asked Sheldon. Penny stepped back and dropped her arms by her side in defeat as Sheldon closed the door.

"I tried Amy." She whispered as she headed over to her apartment and closed the door behind her. A knock on the door made her jump and she opened it again.

"Ready to eat?" asked Leonard holding out a bag of food.

"There's something wrong with Sheldon." Said Penny.

"What else is new?" smirked Leonard.

"I mean it Leonard. Amy said Sheldon had some test results done and he's been funny ever since. I thought he was just being an arrogant jerk with me, but he's been the same with Amy too." Said Penny.

"Now you mention it, I've barely had a word out of him myself. Although I kinda liked it." Admitted Leonard.

"Leonard, what if he's sick? He said he had no one to confide in. What if he needs someone?" asked Penny.

"What are you so worried about? When I spoke to you on the phone you wanted to kill him, now you want to be his own personal confidante? Sheldon is Sheldon, let him be." Said Leonard.

"Serve up." Sighed Penny. Leonard started getting the food onto plates. Penny pulled her phone out and started tapping out a text.

_Sheldon, if you're sick and you need me I'm here for you. Penny. X_

Leonard placed the plates down on the table and Penny sat down and picked at her food.

"Don't you like it?" asked Leonard watching her push the food round her plate.

"I can't eat Leonard. I'm worried about Sheldon." She admitted. Leonard paused then got up and opened the door. Penny glanced down at the table and suddenly heard a commotion. Leonard dragged Sheldon through the door.

"Leonard, what the hell do you think you're doing, I have work to do!" said Sheldon.

"I don't know what's going on but you two need to talk. I'll eat mine over the hall. Don't come back until you two have sorted out whatever weird thing is going on." Ordered Leonard grabbing his plate and leaving Pennys apartment, closing the door behind him. There was a pause.

"Did you get my text?" asked Penny.

"I don't need your assistance." Replied Sheldon.

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" asked Penny.

"I don't need any help." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, everyone needs somebody. I'm getting really worried about you. Your refusal to say anything isn't helping. If you're really ill I wish you'd tell me." Said Penny. Sheldon sighed and covered his face in his hands.

"Penny, I don't need this…" he groaned.

"What is it Sheldon? For god sake, just tell me!" cried Penny. Sheldon dropped his hands and glared at her. He advanced towards her, a look of fury in his eyes.

"Why must you keep pushing this?" he asked.

"Sheldon…" said Penny suddenly scared by the look on his face and strumbling out of her chair up against the wall.

"Don't you get the fact that sometimes something happens to a person that's so serious they don't want to tell all and sundry?" asked Sheldon. There was no more than a few inches between them now as Penny was pressed against the wall.

"Am I really 'all and sundry' Sheldon?" she whispered, trying not to get too frightened by the fury in his eyes.

"Penn, why is it so hard for you to understand I have to deal with this myself?" asked Sheldon. Penny lifted her hand and caressed the side of his cheek.

"Don't be mad at me Sheldon." She whispered trying to pacify him. Sheldon glared at her then clenched his eyes shut. When he opened them again tears started to spill down his cheeks.


	4. Sheldon won't share

**A/N Thanks everyone who has reviewed the story so far. It's fun reading your reviews and seeing you all trying to guess what's wrong. I won't reveal it in an A/N though…you'll have to keep reading and you'll find out…eventually! Muahahahahaha! :D**

"Oh my god! Sheldon! You're crying!" said Penny.

"Momentary lapse in emotional stability." Said Sheldon stepping back away from her.

"Don't run away from me Sheldon. Tell me what's wrong." She pleaded moving closer to him. Sheldon wiped his face and shook his head, turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Sheldon come back!" she pleaded, but Sheldon opened the door and closed it behind him. Penny slumped against the table in despair. What the hell was wrong with him? Suddenly the door opened again.

"Leonard, get off me!" yelled Sheldon.

"I told you, talk to Penny!" said Leonard closing the door again. Sheldon glared over at Penny.

"Is this your idea? Can't you just leave me alone?" asked Sheldon.

"Sheldon, don't be like that. Something is seriously wrong. Just tell me what's wrong and I can help you." She begged.

"Not everyone has the compulsory need to tell every single thing about their lives." Said Sheldon.

"If that's the case why did you say about not having anyone to confide in? Don't you realise how much that hurts me? You can always confide in me Sheldon. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong. I'm worried about you." Said Penny.

"You need not worry about me. I'm a big boy. I've looked after myself since I went off to college, I don't need anyone looking after me, or giving me their sympathy and pity." Said Sheldon.

"I don't pity you Sheldon. I would never do that. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? I don't know what to do to prove to you that you can trust me." Said Penny.

"I don't need to trust you because I don't need to reveal anything. Amy has already overstepped the mark by blabbing to you about my tests. I suppose it didn't figure in her mind that I might want that kind of thing kept private. I should have got the results when she wasn't in the room, then I wouldn't have any of this." Said Shedon.

"Why can't you tell anyone? What is so bad that you feel you have to keep it bottled up? Sheldon, for god sake, you can't deal with every little thing by yourself." Said Penny.

"I have to. It's what I've always done. It's the only way I know how." Said Sheldon.

"You're not listening to me Sheldon. You don't have to go through this alone. Whatever it is, just tell me, and I'll help you. Please Sheldon, I'm begging you." Pleaded Penny.

"No. I can't. I won't. Will you please tell Leonard this conversation is over so I can go back to my work without being dragged over here again?" asked Sheldon.

"Your work, your work, your stupid poxy work!" yelled Penny, a sense of fury crossing her.

"It might only be 'work' to you Penny, but what I am working on may one day change the face of Science." Said Sheldon.

"Like I give a damn? You're falling apart in front of me and you expect me to give a shit about your stupid physics experiment?" asked Penny.

"Well I'm sorry if my work doesn't meet the great heights of the Cheesecake factory. Afterall, being a waitress is far more important than changing the way scientists think about the universe and everything in it." Said Sheldon. Penny took a deep breath to control her temper.

"Sheldon, I know what you're doing. You think by being nasty I'll stop asking you what's wrong. That I'll rant and moan at you like I did before and then you won't have to face up to whatever these test results have shown. I'm not going to fall for your little trick Sheldon. I want to know what's wrong with you, you're my best friend in many ways, I'll get down on my knees if I have to but for god sake Sheldon, please just tell me!" pleaded Penny.

"I can't tell you about this. I can't tell anyone about this. You wouldn't understand. It wouldn't make sense to anyone else. You'd think I was being irrational and stupid. You don't think how I think. Noone does. I've been alone since I left home for college and I'll be alone until the day I die. That's just how it is." Said Sheldon. Penny felt her heart almost break in two. After a momentary thought that Sheldon would lecture her about the impossibility of the heart breaking in two, she shook her head.

"Sheldon, I promise you, I won't judge you. I just need you to let me in. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." Said Penny.

"Penny, you're not listening to me!" yelled Sheldon in frustration.

"I'm not listening to you because you won't talk to me. You expect me to listen to you justify why no one should know what's wrong with you. It's obviously something to do with those tests. Are you ill? Have you got a growth? A lump? An infection? Sheldon, for god sake, I'm begging you, tell me!" she pleaded. Sheldon shook his head.

"I can't." he whispered. Penny moved closer to him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Sheldon please." She begged. Sheldon froze within her grasp and his eyes gazed so deeply into hers she thought he might see her soul.

"Please Sheldon." She whispered.

"I can't." said Sheldon.

"So it's nothing then. You're just acting like an insensitive jackass. That's what you want me to believe is it?" asked Penny.

"If that works for you, so be it." Said Sheldon.

"I did think that. I thought you were being a right jackass, talking to me like that because it didn't occur to your non social brain that you don't talk to people in that way. Until I spoke to Amy. Deep down, I know you're not like that. You weren't being rude to me out of choice. You just did that as a defence mechanism. You thought by doing that you could stop me from asking what was truly wrong because you don't want to share what it is. There's something seriously wrong, and Sheldon I'll be honest with you, it's killing me that you don't feel you can talk to me. Just please….just confide in me. I won't tell anyone else. I just have to know. You mean too much to me to just ignore how you're feeling." Said Penny.

"Penny, you're invading my personal space." Sheldon said finally, stepping back to pull out of her grasp.

"Oh for god sake Sheldon!" cried Penny. Tears formed in her eyes and she shook her head in disbelief. She had no idea how to get him to open up to her.


	5. Penny breaks down

"You're crying." Sheldon said simply.

"Of course I'm crying Sheldon. Don't you realise how much I care about you?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"Penny, I know you want me to share this information with you. But you know I'm not that type of person. I don't share my personal feelings and emotions. This is really big news and I have to deal with this in my own way." Said Sheldon.

"Haven't you heard the saying a problem shared is a problem halved?" asked Penny.

"It's not that simple Penny. This is a big thing. If I tell you about it then it won't make it go away. It just means one more person having to try and make sense of it." Said Sheldon.

"For god sake Sheldon, what is it? Sheldon, do you want me to get down on my hands and knees and beg you? I will do. Just trust me Sheldon. Please!" Penny begged.

"Penny, this isn't easy for me either." Said Sheldon. Penny dropped to her knees and put her hands together in the prayer position.

"Sheldon, what else do I have to do? I'm on my knees and I'm begging you. Confide in me. Let me make you feel better about whatever this is. I won't abandon you. I will stick by you. I want to be your support, your confiente, whatever you need. Sheldon come on, I need to know, I want to know! Sheldon I can't stand this!" sobbed Penny breaking down completely.

"You're upset. Do you require a hot beverage?" asked Sheldon. Penny shook her head and sobbed uncontrollably into her hands. Sheldon stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Perhaps I will make one anyway?" suggested Sheldon. Penny didn't respond, just sobbing harder as she curled up into a ball on the floor. Sheldon turned and made his way to the sink. He let out a deep sigh. The cries coming from Penny made his stomach tighten. He hated that this was affecting her so much. He leaned over the sink resting his head in his hands.

_Deity that I do not believe in, if you're really out there, why are you doing this to me? I'm not a bad person. I have made great progress in the world of Science, I send money back to my mom to help her pay the bills, I have good friends, why do this to me? I've not broken any laws, I've not done anything that could ever be considered bad. Why this? Why me? I once saved a nuns life when I gave her mouth to mouth after she passed out from heat exhaustion. Why am I being punished?_

"Penny…" he mumbled softly. She couldn't hear him over her sobs so he turned to face her. The sight before him almost broke him. Penny sobbing uncontrollably on the floor like a little girl who's just been told Santa isn't real.

_Good lord. Look at her. Look what I've done to her. She really does care about me and I've reduced her to a crying mess on the floor. There's enough mess in this swirling vortex of entropy she calls an apartment as it is, but she's completely destroyed. All because I'm too stubborn to share what's wrong. I have to step up. I can't do this to her. Maybe somehow she can help me come to terms with this. If nothing else, I have to help her if I can't help myself. I have to tell her. I can't hold this to myself. She has to know._

"Penny…" he said softly. Penny steadied her sobs and lifted her head to look at him. He moved towards her and knelt down beside her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Penny just stared at him, her face like an ocean with all the tears rolling down it.

"Penny, would it really mean so much to you if I told you?" he asked. Penny nodded softly, almost as if she wasn't sure whether he would.

"Penny, I will fix you a hot beverage, then I will tell you. I suggest you visit the little girls room and compose yourself." Said Sheldon. Penny sat up.

"You promise me Sheldon?" she asked hoarsely, the tears having taken an effect on her voice.

"I promise." Said Sheldon. Penny got to her feet and hurried into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leant over the sink.

_Finally, I've broken through to him. I hope he keeps his promise. What am I saying, of course he will. This is Sheldon we're talking about. Oh god, I look a mess. Look at me! Mind you, it made him decide to confide in me. Mental note to self: Crying works, even on a Homo Novus. Oh god, what's it going to be? It must be something big for him to have held back this long from telling me. Atleast he knows he can trust me. Oh my god, what if he's dying? I don't know how I'll cope without him. He means so much to me. A world without whackadoodle is a world less worthwhile. Note to self: If he's not dying, don't tell him that. He'll tease me about it. He's getting too damn good at sarcasm! What the hell could it be?_

Penny turned on the tap, leant down and washed her face with the cool water. Glancing up at the mirror she saw her eyes were already looking red and puffy.

_God, I'm hardly a model am I? Not that it matters. Come on Penny, focus on Sheldon, he needs you. Oh Moonpie. I hope it's not as serious as I fear. I don't think I could cope without you._

Penny took a deep breath and dried her face before opening the bathroom door. As she stepped out into her living room Sheldon stood patiently at the island putting the finishing touches to a cup of tea. She didn't normally drink tea, but Sheldon had made it for her. She would drink it anyway.

"I put two sugars and milk in. I hope that is acceptable?" he asked. Penny nodded. She stood anxiously at the island.

"Alright Penny. This is what has troubled me so much…" Sheldon began.


	6. The health revelation

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story. I know I've been really cruel in dragging out what's wrong with Sheldon, but you'll be pleased to know he reveals the issue in this part. For those of you thinking it's him realising he's not Homo Novus, it's actually far more serious than that. Sheldon is about to find his self-decided greatest asset will not be his for much longer…**

Sheldon fell silent. His whole body started to shake. Penny reached forward and placed her hand tentatively on top of his.

"Sheldon?" she urged.

"Penny…I have a brain disorder." He said finally.

"What sort of brain disorder?" asked Penny.

"My basic brainwaves are slowly deteriorating." Said Sheldon.

"But you won't die from it?" asked Penny hopefully. Sheldon looked up into her eyes.

"I may aswell do." He replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Penny.

"Penny, you don't understand." He said softly.

"So make me understand." She urged him.

"All my life the only thing I have had going for me is my intelligence. According to the doctors…in a few months from now I might not even know my own name!" cried Sheldon. The previously unemotional Doctor Sheldon Cooper finally broke down. Penny rushed forward and pulled him as close to her as she could.

"Don't you dare say that Sheldon. You're so much more than your genius mind." She assured him as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"You don't realise what my intelligence means to me Penny!" he sobbed. Penny pulled back form him and stared deep into his tear filled eyes.

"Sheldon, you may not be as intelligent as you were…but atleast you will still be alive. I was in that bathroom before thinking you were dying. Do you have any idea how hard I would find it to cope without you?" asked Penny. Sheldon wiped the tears from his face.

"Penny, I appreciate your concern, but I fear you do not understand this in the same way I do. Sure I may be alive. But Penny…my intelligence is so important to me. In all honesty…I would rather be dead." Said Sheldon. Penny gasped.

"Sheldon, don't say that!" she whispered.

"It's true Penny. I don't want to be a year older and sitting in some nursing home somewhere being spoon fed liquid foods!" said Sheldon. He took a deep breath to try and keep his emotions in check.

"Sheldon, I can't begin to understand how it was for you when you found out. But sweetie…you'll still be alive. And there are medical miracles all the time, they may even be able to cure this!" she said hopefully. Sheldon scoffed and shook his head.

"Maybe one day they will find a cure, but I doubt it would be in my life time. When the doctor said there was a brain issue I hoped…I _really_ hoped…he was going to say I would die quickly. This is just drawn out. I'm going to deteriorate over a long painful period of time. I'd rather die today than deteriorate over the coming months." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, don't say that. Don't you dare say that!" cried Penny. Tears started to form in her own eyes.

"Penny, I did not mean to upset you. But you practically begged me to tell you. I apologise if you now wish I hadn't told you." Said Sheldon.

"Of course I don't! God Sheldon, do you think I think that little of you? I'm devastated by the thought of you being ill, but I would rather know than not!" said Penny.

"I know you care about my welfare. I'm grateful for that. I just can't seem to handle this." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, will you promise me something? That you won't…" Penny trailed off, trying to think of the right words. Sheldon glanced up at her.

"You think I'm going to do myself in?" he asked. Penny gasped again, shocked he could be so blunt.

"Don't use those words. But yes…I don't want you doing anything like that. Promise me Sheldon. Promise me!" she urged.

"It would be a happy release for me." He admitted.

"No. You can't say that. It's like you've given up." Said Penny getting more emotional.

"Penny, this is a brain disorder. I can't take a couple of pills and magically be cured overnight." Said Sheldon.

"Stop talking like that. Stop being so negative. You don't know what's going to happen in the future!" said Penny.

"I know exactly what's going to happen. At first I'll have trouble working out a formulae. Then I won't be able to work out the answer to an equation. Then I'll have to ask someone what 2 plus 2 is. And finally I'll end up a brain dead idiot in a nursing home being fed pills to maximise his suffering until finally the Grim Reaper has mercy upon his sole and gives him the mercifical release he so wishes for." Said Sheldon. Penny burst into tears.

"Stop it Sheldon, stop it!" she begged.

"I shouldn't have told you. It makes me sad that you are so upset and I am the cause of it." Said Sheldon. He started to make his way towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I am going to leave you in peace." Sheldon replied.

"No you're not. You're not leaving me. Come here." Said Penny. Sheldon got as far as the door before Penny grabbed him, slamming him into the closed door before he could open it and wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his shirt.

"Penny, this is not the way to behave. You should not upset yourself so much. I'm the one who has to endure this, not you." Said Sheldon. Penny stumbled back from him.

"You cruel insensitive…oh my god, I can't believe you just said that!" cried Penny rushing to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. Sheldon leaned against the door.

"I shouldn't have told her." He whispered to himself.


	7. Opening up

Sheldon sighed and moved to her bedroom door.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Sheldon startled back as something landed loudly against the door.

"Well that was a little uncalled for. Violence is not the answer to anything Penny." Sheldon called through the door. He got no response so he eased the door open.

"Penny?" he questioned.

"Go away Sheldon." She sobbed from the bed.

"Would you like your make up box back? Incidentally, if you damage the door, the landlord will charge you for any repairs." Said Sheldon.

"I don't care." Sobbed Penny. Sheldon perched himself on the edge of the bed.

"Penny, I clearly said something that you didn't find agreeable." Said Sheldon. Penny managed to soften her sobs and turned her head to look at him.

"How could you say something like that? Don't you realise how this affects me? You're not the only one affected by this Sheldon!" said Penny. Sheldon reached over and patted her arm.

"There there." He said softly.

"Oh god, you don't get it. Just go Sheldon." Said Penny covering her face with her arms.

"Penny, I didn't mean to upset you. All I meant by what I said was this is my problem. I'm the one who has to endure it." Said Sheldon. Penny looked at him again.

"You can't even perceive for one little second that I might want to help you can you? That I might actually care about you? That I might want to do whatever I can to make you feel better. You insensitive, egotistical, pig headed shitbag!" cried Penny throwing a pillow at him. Sheldon let it bounce off him and paused for a moment.

"Penny, it's not I don't appreciate what you're saying. I don't want to be a burden on you. You have your whole life in front of you. Don't burden yourself with my problem." Said Sheldon.

"Oh my god! You just don't get it! Sheldon, don't you realise people care? Don't you realise I care? Don't you realise that I want to be there for you? You arrogant jackass!" cried Penny.

"One minute I'm getting insulted, the next you're saying you want to be there for me. You're nothing if not confusing." Said Sheldon.

"I don't know why I'm even trying to make you understand how I feel." Said Penny.

"Why don't you try telling me? Just in plain English." Said Sheldon. Penny paused for a moment. Then she sat up.

"Sheldon…you mean the world to me. It destroys me to think that you feel everything is over because you won't be as intelligent. Don't you realise you have so much more to offer than just intelligence?" asked Penny.

"Yes, I'm quite the social butterfly." Said Sheldon with a hint of sarcasm.

"When you said you would rather be dead…Sheldon that destroyed me." Said Penny.

"Penny…I've only ever had my intelligence. It's the only thing I feel I'm any good at. I'm not a social person. I don't engage in relationships, friendly or romantic, I don't go travelling, I don't play sports. Intelligence is all I've got. That's being taken away from me. I have nothing left Penny." Said Sheldon. Penny tilted her head to one side.

"You have your friends?" she suggested. Sheldon shook his head.

"Penny, they tolerate me. Look at the Arctic expedition! They almost ruined my career, all for their own amusement! If I wasn't here everyone would move on with their lives." Said Sheldon.

"I wouldn't." whispered Penny.

"Penny, you cannot keep your life on hold, no matter how hard you try." Said Sheldon.

"Oh Sheldon, I can't be dealing with a lecture about how time is constant, no Science, please!" begged Penny.

"Alright, let me put it another way. I wouldn't want anyone…especially you…to put their lives on hold because of me. Penny, you have your whole life ahead of you." Said Sheldon.

"Stop talking like you're dead." Said Penny.

"Penny, you don't understand. I died the second the doctor gave me my test results. Not physically…but mentally…I ceased to exist." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, don't say that!" she pleaded.

"Penny…I'm going to deteriorate from who I am now to someone I never wanted to be, and there's nothing I can do about it. Penny…I'm terrified." Sheldon admitted.

"But I'm here for you Sheldon. Don't push me away. Please Sheldon!" she begged.

"Penny, I'm confused. Why is this so important to you? Our friendship is one where we annoy the heck out of each other on a regular basis. I can't process why this affects you so deeply." Said Sheldon. Penny sighed.

"Sheldon…oh what's the use? You'll never understand." Said Penny.

"I'm not a stupid person yet." He reminded her.

"Sheldon, I wasn't implying that! Oh Sheldon please!" she begged as he climbed off the bed.

"I should leave." He announced.

"Sheldon, just please…let me tell you what I have to say." Pleaded Penny.

"Very well." He sighed turning to face her, hands behind his back in his traditional pose.

"Sheldon, I won't lie to you. You are a genius. I can't deny that. But the difference between you and me is that I see the other things. I see how loyal you are. I see how funny you are. I see a person that needs help and I so want to be there. Sheldon…I just need you to give me a chance." Said Penny. She climbed off the bed.

"You're not just an intelligent person. You just don't realise what your other qualities are. That's what I'm here for. Sheldon…you are the most honourable, loyal, funny men I know. Sheldon…have you not wondered why I let you get away with things that I would have gone Nebraska on the ass of any of the others for?" asked Penny.

"You do seem to be more accepting of me than with the others." Sheldon admitted.

"That's because I care about you. Sheldon, you have to understand that. It's really important to me that you know how much I care about you." Said Penny.

"You're the first person I've told Penny. I haven't even told my mom. I appreciate your support but this is such a big burden on you. I feel guilty loading it all on you." He admitted.


	8. The appointment

Penny leant forward and caressed his face in her hands.

"You're not a burden to me Sheldon." She whispered.

"Your hands are cold." He said quietly. Penny smiled.

"I'll never understand your thought processes." Said Penny.

"Neither will I soon enough." He whispered. Penny sighed.

"Oh Sheldon…" she said pulling him into a hug and resting her head on his shoulder. Sheldon placed his hands tentatively on her back.

"You know I'll look after you right?" asked Penny. Sheldon just sighed.

"I'll not let you waste away in some nursing home. I'll take care of you. Whatever it takes. Whatever I need to do, I'll do it." Said Penny.

"Penny, that is very kind of you, but the kind of treatment I will eventually require is substantially expensive." Said Sheldon.

"I'll find some way. I promise you Sheldon. I won't abandon you." She whispered holding him tighter.

"Have I done the right thing in telling you then?" asked Sheldon. Penny pulled back and stared at him.

"Don't doubt it even for a second." She assured him. Sheldon let a small smile cross his face.

"Thank you Penny." He said after a pause. He opened his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Penny…I have to attend the doctors again tomorrow. I don't want to go alone." He admitted.

"Just tell me the time and I'll be there." She assured him.

"Promise you won't punch me in the throat?" he asked. Penny smiled.

"It's a morning appointment then?" she asked.

"10.00 am." He replied softly.

"It takes about 20 minutes to drive to the doctors surgery. I'll see you here at 9.30 am tomorrow?" she asked. Sheldon smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you Penny. I don't think I can handle going in there all alone." Said Sheldon.

"You'll never be alone Sheldon. You'll always have me. OK?" she asked.

"It is getting late. I should leave to allow you to achieve sufficient REM sleep." He said turning towards the door. Penny placed her hand on his arm and he glanced back at her.

"We'll get through this together Sheldon. I promise you." She whispered. Sheldon nodded and left.

_I'l do whatever I have to for you Sheldon._

With that thought in her mind, Penny got up and undertook her night time routine before climbing into bed. It was early for her, normally she would have opened up a bottle of wine and turned on the TV by now. But tonight was different. She needed to be up early in the morning. She needed to be there for Sheldon. Night turned to morning.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny looked at her watch and smiled. It was dead on 9.30. She wasn't surprised…this was Sheldon afterall. She moved into the living room and opened the door.

"Hey sweetie." She said. Sheldon offered a small nod. She stared at his face for a minute.

"Sweetie, did you get _any_ sleep last night?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head.

"Come in for a second. We've got time." Said Penny. Sheldon moved past her and stood silently to one side as she closed the door.

"Let's smarten your hair up ey?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"My mom has the same fixation with my hair looking neat. To be honest, I couldn't care how it looks right now." He replied quietly. Penny looked at him sympathetically.

"Have you got a list of questions you want to ask the doctor?" she asked. Sheldon shook his head.

"I'll just let him hit me with all the gory details and tell me how long I've got before I'm a stupid person." Said Sheldon quietly. Penny closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her heart almost break in two at his words.

"Sheldon, you have to be positive. We never know what treatments will come around." Said Penny.

"Penny, will you stop fussing with my hair?" he asked stepping back from her.

"Alright. Let it all stick up. It looks kinda cute like that anyway." Said Penny.

"We should leave now, incase we run into traffic on the way." Sheldon informed her. Penny nodded and opened the door. Sheldon exited and she followed him. At 10.02, a full two minutes late which Sheldon made sure everybody knew about, he was called into the doctors office. As he took a seat he glared at the doctor.

"Your receptionist referred to me as Mr Sheldon Cooper. I happen to be a _doctor_!" he said indignantly.

"I'm sorry, I have Mr Sheldon Cooper on your file here." Said the doctor.

"These are the people you think will help to cure me when they can't even get a title right?" Sheldon asked to Penny with a sigh.

"So Mr Cooper…"

"Doctor Cooper." Sheldon corrected him.

"Doctor Cooper…I've asked you to come in so we can discuss your results in more depth. Is this your wife?" asked the doctor.

"You don't even have my correct marital status?" Sheldon exclaimed.

"Mr Sheldon Cooper, married to Elsa Cooper, telephone number ending in 417?" asked the doctor.

"Penny, they haven't got any of my details right, you seriously expect these bunch of incompetent white coats to cure me?" Sheldon asked her.

"Are you saying our details are incorrect?" asked the doctor.

"I am Doctor Sheldon Cooper, I am unmarried and my telephone number ends in 319. I'd say so." Said Sheldon.

"Were you born 19/02/1970?" asked the doctor.

"And the date of birth is incorrect. What a surprise. Do I really look 43?" Asked Sheldon.

"Excuse me one moment." Said the doctor and he left.

"Penny, this is ridiculous, how can I trust them to help me when they can't even do basic administration?" he asked. Penny placed her hand on top of his.

"Keep it together Sheldon." She reminded him. The doctor quickly hurried back into the room and sat at his desk.

"Doctor Cooper…I'm afraid there's been a terrible mistake." Said the doctor after a moment.


	9. An experiment

**A/N Thanks to everyone for reviewing. Yes, Sheldons results were mixed up at the doctors. Little scary to think there are two Sheldon Coopers! Lol**

**Sheldon is still going to be a little stubborn in thinking his life is validated by his intelligence alone…but Penny will try her hardest to change that. Speaking of Penny…ever wondered what would happen if she tried to disprove his Homo Novus status with an experimental challenge? Read on…**

After what seemed like an eternity Sheldon stepped out of the doctors office and out into the car park in a daze.

"You OK sweetie?" asked Penny following behind him.

"I'm OK. Penny, I'm OK!" cried Sheldon.

"Hell yeah!" smiled Penny.

"Penny, thank you for coming with me." Whispered Sheldon.

"It's fine sweetie, I just…oh!" gasped Penny as Sheldon uncharacteristically instigated a hug.

"Yes well, that's enough of that!" said Sheldon stepping back and getting back to his normal robotic self looking a little awkward and embarrassed. Penny couldn't help but smile.

"You instigated a hug!" she teased.

"You tell any of the others I did that, I will banish you from the apartment!" he threatened.

"As if I would take any notice." She replied. Sheldon nodded in defeat.

"Penny, I can't believe it. I've got my life back." Said Sheldon.

"You never lost your life sweetie. I wish you wouldn't judge everything on your intelligence." Said Penny.

"Penny, let's face it, I am a genius and nothing else." Said Sheldon.

"You shut up right now!" cried Penny. Before she could stop herself she slapped him clean across the face.

"Oh god! Oh sweetie I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" she gasped.

"Penny!" he cried in shock clutching his face. Penny pulled him into a hug and kissed him softly where she'd slapped him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Sheldon stood rather awkwardly in her grasp.

"A guy finds out he's not ill and he gets slapped across the face." Said Sheldon in disbelief.

"I just hate you talking as if you have nothing other than your intelligence. Don't you realise you're worth so much more than that?" asked Penny.

"If I disagree will I get slapped again?" he asked curiously. Penny rested her head on her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're ok sweetie." She whispered

"Penny, this hug is lasting far too long." Said Sheldon awkwardly.

"You remember when you hugged me after I said I'd let you go on holiday instead of me to see that collider thingy?" asked Penny.

"The large Hadron Collider. And of course I remember Penny…I have an eidetic memory." Said Sheldon.

"Well you told me you were reliant on me to lead on appropriate time length. So I decide how long it lasts." Said Penny.

"Three hours later…" Sheldon remarked, causing Penny to giggle.

"I like hugging you Sheldon." She smiled.

"Well as long as you don't make a habit of it. I can't have too much invasion of my personal space." Said Sheldon. He finally relented and placed a tentative hand on the back of her head and stroked it softly.

"Are you running your fingers through my hair?" Penny giggled.

"Well I'm inexperienced on the protocol whilst receiving a hug." Said Sheldon.

"You're getting better." She smiled. Sheldon nodded.

"How about we go to the comic book store to celebrate?" asked Penny.

"It's almost 10.30 Penny. I assumed you would like to return home to get some more sleep before your usual 11.30 REM sleep cycle ends?" asked Sheldon. Penny pulled out of the hug and stroked the back of her hand against the side of his face.

"I'll make an exception just for you." She whispered.

"In that case, I insist we partake in the visitation of an eating establishment so I can buy you breakfast. A thank you for coming with me this morning if you will." Said Sheldon.

"Aww, you don't have to do that Sheldon. I wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else." Said Penny.

"I can't help thinking what that Sheldon Cooper is going to go through. Presumably he was given my results and told he was OK, now they're going to tell him the bad news." Said Sheldon. Penny gasped.

"Sheldon! You're feeling human empathy!" said Penny.

"Nonsense. I'm Homo Novus." Said Sheldon dismissively.

"I think you like to think that but you're not really." Penny smiled.

"I challenge you to find a single way to prove me wrong." Said Sheldon.

"Alright. I set forth the challenge. I will kiss you on the lips for 10 seconds…and afterwards I dare you to try and make a single sentence. My kisses rock any mans world." Smiled Penny.

"Ludicrous. Not only is kissing unhygienic I am, as I have stated on many occasions, Homo Novus and therefore immune to the feelings of brain distortion caused by a passionate kiss." Said Sheldon.

"Are you up for the challenge? Ooh, 'up' for the challenge, I made a dirty comment!" Penny giggled. Sheldon looked at her in confusion.

"Should have said it to Howard. He'd have got it." Smiled Penny.

"Very well Penny. However, I insist you partake in a breath mint first." Said Sheldon.

"I'm kissing you on the lips, not putting my tongue down your throat." Smiled Penny.

"The very mention of that act turns my stomach. I have no interest in partaking in such activities." Said Sheldon.

"Alright Novus boy. Give us a mint." Smiled Penny. Sheldon took a mint and handed her one.

"After three?" she queried.

"I believe that would suffice." Said Sheldon. Penny took a deep breath.

"Three…two…one…"


	10. Kiss of distraction

**A/N Thanks everyone for reviewing the story. Guest Jon, if you read back over chapter 2, it's revealed in there that Sheldon has had test results, so by the end of the second chapter you know that his problem is health related. I didn't reveal the problem in the first chapter as you suggest because it would have killed off all the tension for the reader trying to work out what the issue was. The whole point was to have people guessing what it was, if I'd revealed it I might aswell have stopped the story after the first chapter. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the story.**

Penny leant in and brushed her lips against his and began to count down from ten.

_Holy crap on a cracker, I'm kissing Doctor Sheldon Cooper. Hey, his lips are really soft. How come I never noticed that before? I hope he's not going to blow a fuse in his brain and collapse on me. I bet I'll break that Homo Novus crap. I've never really truly believed that anyway. Anyone can be broken with enough practice, and damnit I'm a good kisser. Hell, at the risk of sounding like a slut, I've had plenty of practice! Wait, where did I get on the countdown? Are we there yet? Ha, I sound like a child on a car ride when the parents have just pulled out of the driveway! Penny, focus for god sake! OK, this is getting far longer than ten seconds. How come he's not said anything? Wait a frickin' moment, is he kissing me back?!_

Penny opened her eyes and sure enough Doctor Sheldon Cooper was still there, still engaged in their kiss. A thought ran through her mind that he might have had a seizure and fused his mouth to hers in shock. She shook it away. She lifted a hand and placed it on his face to pull him away, but he leaned in closer.

_Wait a second, is Doctor Sheldon Cooper seriously trying to kiss me? Where the hell did that come from? This is supposed to be my experiment! Well if he thinks he's going to kiss better than me he's mistaken. Brace yourself Moonpie…here comes my tongue!_

Penny separated his lips and slid her tongue inside his, soon finding his own. To her surprise Sheldon, who she expected to leap away, soon started to mimic what she was doing. She felt his hand rest on the back of her neck, pulling her closer into the kiss.

"Excuse me!" called a voice. Sheldon and Penny both bolted backwards from each other and looked in the direction of the voice.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Your results showed you were a little anaemic Doctor Cooper. He's prescribed you some iron tablets." Said the receptionist making her way over to them.

"He…he said…he…um…thankyou!" stammered Sheldon. He took the prescription from her and she went back inside. He glanced up at Penny.

"I'm not sure how to process what just happened here!" said Sheldon gesturing between the pair of them.

"Um…what do you mean?" asked Penny feeling her face flush at his insistent stare.

"It was supposed to be a ten second kiss Penny. It was considerably longer in duration." Said Sheldon.

"Hey, I didn't see you complaining!" said Penny, deciding attack was the best form of defence. Hell, if she was going to get a strike, she'd go down fighting!

"I wasn't complaining. I was just looking for your help in reaching a suitable conclusion to our undertaking." Said Sheldon.

"So you still think you're Homo Novus?" challenged Penny.

"I must admit I found the kiss enjoyable." He admitted.

"YES!" yelled Penny throwing her hands in the air in a victorious gesture.

"Congratulations Penny. It seems to mean a lot to you." Said Sheldon, trying not to look too confused at her reaction.

"So we'd better get that prescription filled out huh?" asked Penny moving closer.

"It's for Ferrous Sulphate tablets, 200 mg. Take one four times a day and…Penny, why are you leaning in so close?" asked Sheldon glancing up. Penny bit her bottom lip.

"You have really soft lips." She replied softly.

"Thanks. I think." Said Sheldon, not really knowing whether it was a compliment.

"Come on Moonpie. Let's get your tablets." Said Penny finally turning away from him. She headed towards the car and unlocked the door.

"Um Penny?" he asked.

"Yes Sheldon?" she asked.

"Why are you unlocking the passenger side door? I don't drive." Said Sheldon. Penny blushed a little and moved round the car to the driver side door.

"Penny, are you sure you are of suitable health to drive? You seem strangely distracted by something." Said Sheldon.

"I'm fine Sheldon. Let's get to the chemist." Said Penny pulling the driver door open and getting in. Sheldon climbed in beside her and they drove to the chemist.

"I will be precisely 42 seconds plus waiting time." Sheldon said after analysing the distance to the chemist and calculating the return journey.

"Take your time." Said Penny. Sheldon got out of the car and headed over to the chemist.

_OK, what the frick is going on? Why is my heart beating so damn fast? And why can't I stop thinking about those soft lips of his? Oh no. Oh god no. I did NOT enjoy kissing him!_

Penny touched up her makeup and then rested her head on the headrest behind her. She closed her eyes and tried to distract herself with other thoughts.

_I should make sure Bernadette is OK with doing that double shift for me on Wednesday.I should also make sure I get some wine. I should also be able to figure out why the hell I'm thinking about his bloody lips again!_

Penny screamed as the passenger side door opened.

"Are you OK Penny? I didn't mean to cause you alarm." Said Sheldon looking at her anxiously.

"Sheldon, where's your prescription?" she asked placing her hand on her chest as she tried to calm herself down.

"The receptionist called me Sir and when I said I was a Doctor she made a comment about being the queen of England. Which made no sense since we are in America. Anyway, she informed me they do not have the tablets in stock so I need to return tomorrow." Said Sheldon. He climbed into his seat.

"I guess we should go home then." Said Penny starting the engine and putting it in drive as she released the handbrake.

"Penny, I would advise waiting until I have closed the passenger side door." Said Sheldon closing it quicker than he would have liked out of panic.

"Sorry Sheldon." She whispered pulling out into the traffic.

"Penny, you seem distracted by something. I must inform you it makes me extremely nervous that you are in control of a motor vehicle during such an occurrence." Said Sheldon.

"I'm sorry Sheldon, what do you want me to do, leave the car and let us walk home?" asked Penny gripping the wheel a little tighter.

"You could try informing me what has got you so distracted?" he suggested. Penny sighed.

_I'm not sure either of us wants to know the answer to that one!_


End file.
